1. Field of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metal shell.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,533B2, published on Mar. 14, 2006, discloses an electrical card connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing and a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing, the contacts include a plurality signal contact and a plurality of grounding contact. The contacts each comprise a retaining portion retaining in the insulative housing, a connecting portion extending from the retaining portion, a contacting portion extending downwardly from an end of the connecting portion and a soldering portion extending backwardly outwardly of the insulative housing. The shield shell has a top wall having a opening and a grounding plate located on a top of the each signal contact and grounding contact. When an electrical card inserting into the connector, the contacts pass through the opening and contact with the grounding plate of the shield shell to improve signal transmission quality of the electrical connector. But, this can make the grounding contact would be deformation by the grounding plate and the electrical card.
So, an improved connector is needed.